A Little Night Music The Oneshot Outtakes
by TJFS
Summary: These will be A Little Night music oneshots, as the title says. Used with permission. Rating Pending.


**_A/N_**: This is a christmas Prezzie for srgeman. I asked him to Wright about what Angela would be like if she got High. He told me not to be lazy. So I did it  
this might be a series of Oneshots based about A little Night Music. If anything's next, However, It will be either  
The five Louis's  
or  
When Enfer Sleeps 2

* * *

Now, Just because they're cousins, doesn't mean they don't have their fights. It just means that they don't usually have their fights over the top of me.

"Goddamnit, Louis!" Uh-oh. This won't end well. "How many times must I tell you, If your going to smoke, Do it in the bathroom. _Or at least when Me the pokemon are not around_"

"Take a Chillaxative, man." There he goes again "Here! This'll ease the stress!" Louis forcefully tries to make Michael Take it. Not good.

"Gah! Get that from me!" He Knock it away from us. Directly where L3 Lies, sleeping. Fuck...

"Shit man! We gotta get it. NOW! Before Lisa finds out that we were smoking, and L3 gets it."

"What do you mean _WE?_ It's _Your _Fault!"

"Well If you will just _TRY_ to calm down, this wouldn't have happened."

Sighing, I went to go pick it up. Just as L3 Woke up. Still, I didn't notice the Lumbering Oaf blink. Fuckin' A'. I pick it up. I turn around. L3 Blinked again. I start walking. All I hear is "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE," as I get crash tackled. I start choking. On a Doobie.

Fuck.

I climb up, Panting, barely escaping the spot where a Gaint... thing... was now Lying. Thank Mew for truant. As I lie dazed on the floor Louis and Michael have stopped fighting. Louis, is crawling around looking for the Doobie.

"MY BABY!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Louis looks back and forth, still not finding anything. He then shrugs, and Lights up another one. Michael is walking over to me.

"Are you alright Angel?" his voice is so... Nice... soft... comforting...

"YesIamfineMichaelthanksforasking." I answered. However, all it sounded like was a long string of Vee's. Really fast. With smoke coming out of my mouth while I was speaking.

Fuck.

Michael just stares. I start Coughing and Spluttering. I breathe in.

Fuck.

As of that point, the world Exploded. Michal dropped me, and I did 3 summersaults before I hit the ground. In a matter of a second.

I see my tail. Right Now, all it looks like is... my tail. But for some reason, I felt I needed it. So what's the only thing to do(Logical, or illogical)? I wanted to grab it. I NEEDED to grab it. I Breathe in. This is beginning to feel good. So much energy...

I go to grab it. It moves. I go to grab it again. It moves faster. I go to grab it again. It moves faster. I go to grab it again. It moves faster. I go to grab it again. It moves faster. And faster. And faster. And faster. And faster. AND FUCKING FASTER!

Now that I'm spinning, Sharon see's me. Now, to her, I look _Shiny_. Now, I personally find this Tauros Shit. I'M BROWN FOR MEW'S SAKE! However much reason I put in, however, won't change what happend.

Micheal, who had been backing off ever since I had first Inhaled it, saw Sharon coming. "SHARON! DON'T!!!" Too late. Off I go, into the bed, the drawers, Onto the blcony of the Hotel. And into who else, but the anarchist itself. "ROBIN! STOP ANGEL! _PLEASE_!!!" and, that statement, only made me move faster. Into Robin. On the Balcony. I leap, and Land a Double edge attack.

Now, those of you who Know about Double edge, know it has recoil. Over I go, still Lying ontop of The Pants suit woman. "So_Bicycle_, Isitmyturnforaride?" she kicks me off her, and I land back on the balcony. She falls. And falls. And falls. And falls. And falls. And falls. And falls. And fal- I hear a Splash. GODDAMNIT. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!!!

Time freezes.

Fuckin' A.

I Exhaled at him. "Youshouldreallytrythisstuff. Waybetterthancoffee" He breathes in, and all I see of him is his eyes glazing over. I take his charm. Time Unfreezes. Now, I think this charm is the basis of his power. And because of that, I pushed him of the balcony, and threw this Away. And It landed right in front of the team rocket Meowth. But how was I supposed to know that?

I see Michael coming at me with my Pokeball.

Fuck.

I don't Want to go in there. Fuck no. I dash over to the mirror and crash tackle it. Now, I took the largest peice, and held it against my body. I start Hyperventilating. Then, the small, small peice of Doobie get's dislodged and comes out.

On another note, I swear just as Michael pushes the button, he see's something else. A glimpse, but enough. I think he saw Me. The real me, because his Eyes went wide.

Then of all people, three seconds later, who should show up, but the (Not so) WONDERFUL Tagger! He drops down onto the balcony. And I tackle him.

Fuckin' A'

He falls. And falls. And falls. And falls. And falls. And lands in a pillow truck. Sitting next to the pool. It drives off.

_**(A/N: **_this next Paragraph contains _**Mild **_Profanity.)

Fuck off. What the fuck is a fucking fuck up pillow truck just rolling along. That's so fucked up. Even more so then that I've got a Fire hound for a Mother. "FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK!!!!!" It's slowing down.

Fuck I'm tired. I start to fall asleep. I'm outta here.

Fuckin' A'

And all this happened while Enfer Slept.


End file.
